


Macdoc week oneshots

by alltimeslash



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cracky, Creepy Murdoc, Funny, M/M, Macdoc week !!, macxmurdoc, prompt, smut..somewhat, snarky Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: All my little cracky one shots for Macdoc week .
Relationships: Angus MacGyver/Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. maniac Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Macdoc week !!! ^^  
Day One: maniac Monday (it's Monday somewhere)

"You know I'm starting to see why she married you. Your both total psychos !"

Another bullet whizzes past Jack's face, and Mac feels his head get nudged further down behind their pitiful barricaded ." that's not nice Jack, I was absolutely charming !" 

The words have Mac's head-turning to side-eye their prisoner, and the cause of their current predicament. Murdoc stares back at him, a wide grin that's becoming way too familiar plastered on his face, and leans in too close for Mac's comfort. "Although, I'm not sure she was** just** into me for my personality if you know what I mean." 

Mac raises an eyebrow completely unimpressed."No, I can happily say I don't ." Another round of shots exchanged between Jack and Amber bring Mac back into focus, and he turns from Murdoc to the task at hand, burying his fingers again into wires and gears as Jack shots. "Mac, whatever your working on, you better hurry it up !"

"Almost done, Jack" Mac quickens his fingers, and Murdoc slips closer "What _are_ you making, Angus ?" "I'm making a flash grenade." And the man practically giggles, "oh fun !" "oh shut up !" "Again, Jack, not nice ."

The finale wire finally clicks into place, and Mac shouts, "Jack, cover your eyes !" Mac throws as hard as he can,and there's a blast of light, it blares sharply behind everyone's closed eyelids and as it fades Mac hears a single shot ring out, and a surprised yelp follow.

Mac peeks over the makeshift barricade, dragging Murdoc up with him. Jack has Amber at gunpoint, the latter on the ground, a red patch quickly darkening on her shoulder. The scene is disturbingly familiar. 

Murdoc smiles sardonically down at her, purring. "well, aren't you two just my heroes. "Mac rolls his eyes, and Jack snarls. "God this is Helmen all over again, how do you piss so many people off ?"

  
"Raw talent?" 

Mac _might_ be screaming internally.


	2. territorial Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theses are gonna be all over the place cause Murdoc takes you any where he wants to go...so this is where creepy Murdoc comes in .
> 
> Macdoc week Day 2 :Territorial Tuesday

The rocks scattered about the earth where Mac is pinned dig harshly into his back. Still, its nothing compared to the agony of the hand nearly ripping out his hair where it grips it, or the panic making his heart burn as the fist holding his shoulder to the ground slowly inches towards his throat.

Mac kicks out desperately, but the body on top of him is like a rock, he's rarely felt this helpless, and he wishes more then ever he and Jack had never gotten separated. The beasts fingers do find their way around his neck, and it drags a harsh sound from him as it tightens.

Mac tries frantically to think of every self-defensive maneuver he's ever learned, but the attempts only lead to his body being lifted and slammed hard back into the dirt, knocking the wind from him and stealing air he doesn't have.

Mac's vision is dimming around him, and he doesn't want to die here, doesn't want to leave Jack with a corpse and false guilt. 

But as he makes one last-ditch effort to pry the hold of stone from his throat, a horrible noise fills the air. And Mac looks up to see the man's eyes massive and bulging, he gurgles sharply, and suddenly blood pools from his mouth splashing down onto Macs face and into his hair and eyes, and he scrubs blindly to clear them, scrabbles from underneath as his captor falls to the side to reveal...

_Murdoc _

The man's gloves are shiny with blood, dripping from the knife he holds hard in his hand, that sight alone, sends Mac's stomach twisting, but his eyes, his eyes filled to the brim with barely suppressed rage, are the image that has him fighting the urge to tremble. It's when those eyes turn to the gurgling brute on the ground dying, that Mac realizes that rage isn't directed at him.   


Murdoc circles the man slowly, ever the predator stalking prey, and the man stares up at the lion before him, opens his mouth as if he might dare to beg for mercy. Murdoc's blazing eyes narrow into slits, and without warning, slashes the knife violently across the throat of his prey. 

  
The blood spatters, and the droplets land on Mac's shirt and pants, further painting him in an image of red that to Murdoc must border on obscene, and Mac can't help the flinch this time.

Murdoc turns to him then, eyes clear of the burning rage, replaced with something that may very well be much more frightening. 

He wipes the blooded blade against the leather of his coat and sheaths it back in a place where Mac cant see, which does nothing to comfort him as Murdoc crouches down in front of him and proceeds to pull a glove off with his teeth.

Mac breathes harshly, the sound buzzing in his ears as he tries to gulp in the air needed to refill his lungs, Murdoc slips his thumb into his mouth eyes taking in every inch of him, and Mac shivers.  
  


The buzzing in his skull crescendos, before coming to a deafening halt, even his breath freezing in his lungs, as he feels a drag across his cheek, and realizes Murdoc has taken his wet finger and is tenderly wiping the blood from his face as he speaks.

"Your mine MacGyver." 

Murdoc's hand slides lower, finger pads catching and dragging at Mac's lower lip as he snarls. "_**Mine **_" And Mac shivers harder.

Murdoc smiles that eerie smile at him, appraises his blood-covered body one last time before rising to stand. "Go find Jackie boy Angus. I left him alive for you."And with that, the man turns from him. Disappearing into the dusk like smoke in the air.

Leaving Mac confused and shaken on the ground. 


End file.
